


Stars

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Based on a song by Demi Lovato, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never really cared for the light." she said softly. "Because, when I look up at the night sky, the stars are all I've wanted." (Test run preview, will be updated soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Author's Note: This idea came to me while thinking of how to continue Games We Play and Dangerous 2. As some of you may know, Demi's album has recently come out. My favorite songs on the album are Old Ways, Kingdom Come (feat. Iggy Azalea) and Stars.

For those of you that don't know, Stars inspired this story. I was also thinking about how to use one of Demi's new songs in or as a fanfiction. Then I started thinking along the lines of an alternate universe. Not a typical one, though, where it's obvious who will have the personality that fits their character. I'm changing it up. You'll understand soon.

For those that participated in the voting and were aware, enjoy! I had to do a coin toss to pick because it was a tie xD

...

Well, here she was again. Detention. What was this, the third time this month? Yeah, that sounded about right. This time for starting a food fight in the cafeteria. So what if kids didn't do that anymore? She was tired of them serving the same damn crap all the time. So after seeing the gross slimeball of unidentifiable slop on her tray, she threw it at the nearest person, yelling "FOOD FIGHT!"

And the rest is in her portfolio.

Asami sat with her boots kicked up on the desk she was sitting at, staring at the ceiling of the school. She must've counted the tiles above her a hundred times in the past half hour. She was used to being alone for the most part in this classroom by now. Four years of being in the same room for detention would do that to a person. She let out a heavy sigh and dragged her eyes from the ceiling to the clock above the classroom door. Two thirty. She had an hour left.

Someone come put her out of her misery.

It was then that heard a voice outside the door, urgent and anxious.

"This has to be a mistake!" the voice said.

The door opened and a girl backed into the classroom, a young man herding her into the room.

"Look, all I know is that you're supposed to be in detention." the man said. "Now sit down."

"But I didn't-"

The girl's sentence was cut off by the door being closed in her face. The girl groaned and sat at the desk beside Asami, not acknowledging her presence. She crossed her arms and stared at the desk, mumbling something about all the teachers in the school being idiots.

Asami, on the other hand, was transfixed. The girl that had walked in had beautiful dark skin and a voice that rang in Asami's ears. Her hair hung in three wolf tails and brushed over her shoulders. The girl sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes, crossing her arms over her ribcage. Asami let her gaze trail over the what she could see of the girl's figure.

"Hey." she said.

The girl practically leapt out of her skin, grabbing onto the desk when her chair started to fall back. She turned and looked at Asami behind her, her oceanic eyes wide in surprise. Asami's heart skipped.

"Oh, I didn't notice there was someone else in here." the girl said, relaxing when she realized Asami wasn't a threat. She smiled bashfully.

"'S alright." Asami replied. She returned the girl's smile. "What are you in for?"

"Something that isn't even my fault." the girl said. "My friend Opal did something that I indirectly ended up involved in." The girl shrugged. "I only have one detention though. What about you?"

"Food fight in the cafeteria." Asami said like she was proud of herself. Which she was, but that was beside the point.

"Oh, right, I heard about that." The girl laughed. "A few kids had to call their parents to bring them fresh clothes. I saw them trudging to the office."

"All in a day's work." Asami said. She took her feet down from the desk and leaned forward, offering her hand. "Asami, senior."

The girl looked at her hand, to her face, and took her hand with a grin. "Korra, junior."

Asami ignored the shiver that passed over her when Korra's hand slipped from hers.

"So," Korra said, breaking her train of thought. "How long are we in here for?"

"Another hour." Asami said.

Korra groaned. "This isn't happening right now."

"What's wrong?" Asami said.

"I'm gonna be late to my cousin's basketball game." Korra said. She covered her face with her hand. "Sokka is gonna be so upset."

"Basketball game?"

Korra nodded. "My cousin has a game today, it starts at three fifteen."

"Does he go here?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but the game is over at West Temple High. All the way across town." Korra said.

Asami nodded in understanding. At that moment, her phone chimed and the flash brightened in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen, a broad grin crossing her face as she typed something and put her phone away, looking at Korra. "I think I might be able to help you."

"Huh?" Korra said just as the fire alarm went off. She jumped from her seat in a panic, looking at Asami's pleased smile. "What's going on?!"

Asami didn't reply, her eyes trained on the jiggling door handle, like someone was picking it. The smirk on her face did little to ease Korra's curiosity, which only peaked when the door flew open and another girl walked in, mini screwdriver in hand.

"About damn time, Kuv." Asami said, chuckling.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and urged Asami to follow her. "Shut up and come on." She said as she retreated from the room.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on?" Korra said.

"Just get a move on." Asami said, grabbing Korra by her wrist and leading her out.

Korra gave Asami the strangest look, but didn't say anymore and allowed her to lead her down the hallways.

"Who pulled the alarm?" Asami asked.

"Who do you think?" Kuvira said. "Azula did."

"You broke her out of detention?" Korra spoke up. No duh, she picked the lock with a screwdriver.

Kuvira glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the chick?"

"My name is Korra." Korra said, resisting the blush that threatened to cross her cheeks.

"She's a junior, don't worry about it." Asami added.

They rounded a corner and a girl stood at the end of the hallway, staring down at her nails but looking up when she heard their rapid footsteps. She grinned. "Nice of you to join us, 'Sami." she said.

"Nice of you to break me out, Azula." Asami replied, grinning back. "Hope you don't mind that I brought a friend."

Azula's gaze fell on Korra. "So long as she doesn't snitch on us, I could care less."

"Let's go before the teachers find us." Kuvira said, shoving the door open to the outside. The four of them ran across the parking lot towards a fancy looking Satomobile and Asami hopped in the driver's seat, Azula and Kuvira also taking their seats. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, uh, thanks for... y'know." she said. "I guess this is where we separate."

"Don't you need a ride to your cousin's basketball game?" Asami said as the car engine roared to life, then calmed to a low purr.

"I-uh, well-" Korra stuttered.

"Just get in." Asami said. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the back seat. "Kuv, let her in."

Kuvira slid over and Korra opened the car door, sitting down and blushing heavily. Asami adjusted the rearview mirror until her gaze caught Korra's. "West Temple High, right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah."

Asami drove from the parking space and out the lot, turning onto the street. Korra kept her head turned towards the outside, the blush remaining on her face. Kuvira was on her phone, talking to someone named Baatar and Asami was tuning the radio. Azula, on the other hand, turned around and looked at Korra.

"So, what's your story?" she asked.

"What?" Korra said.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm Korra. I'm a junior." Korra said, feeling awkward under Azula's heavy glare.

Azula snorted and looked at Asami. "How did you end up dragging a junior with you?"

"Just like how you ended up with Ty-Lee." Asami replied teasingly. "'It just happened.'"

"Don't you quote me." Azula said, but the smile on her face gave it away. "Why are we taking her to West Temple High?"

"Her cousin has a basketball game. Figured the least I could do is get her there on time after bringing her with me." Asami said. She looked at Korra in the rearview mirror and winked. Korra blushed darker and looked back to the scenery.

"Oh my RAAVA, I love this song!" Kuvira suddenly exclaimed, reaching between Asami and Azula to turn the volume up. Demi Lovato's voice blared from the speakers with Kuvira, and eventually the other two, joining in.

"Oh, when the lights go out and it all goes down! No one even knows when tomorrow comes 'cuz we live for now, you and I!" They sang proudly, grinning from ear to ear. "And we really don't need the light 'cuz we're stars tonight! Oh, yeah, we really don't need the light 'cuz we're stars tonight!"

Korra laughed, amused. She knew the song, and knew it well, but only sang under her breath and barely moved her lips. It stayed that way until Kuvira happened to look at her and shook her lightly, as if encouraging her to sing louder. Korra smiled and shook her head, which made Kuvira roll her eyes.

"Come on!" she said over the music.

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Asami's voice cut her off. "Yeah, come on. Sing it if you know the words."

Asami and Kuvira persisted in encouraging her, while Azula just laughed and returned to singing. Korra held up her hands, grinning. "Alright, alright." She listened to the song, catching up with the lyrics. "We're the only ones who can fight the sun! We're forever young, and we just begun!"

Kuvira and Asami joined in, satisfied with Korra's singing. "We're the only ones who can fight the sun! We're forever young and we live for now, you and I!"

I can't believe I'm doing this! Korra thought, looking around at the three girls. Just think, ten minutes ago, I was in detention with one of them!

The song ended and they all burst into laughter, and three pairs of eyes fell on Korra.

"Looks like junior-girl is cool after all." Azula said with a smirk.

"Cooler than most juniors I know." Kuvira complimented.

"Like you know that many juniors." Asami said, glancing at Kuvira in the mirror.

"Shut up, I know enough of them." Kuvira said.

"Sure." Azula said. She turned around in her seat to look at Kuvira. "Just like you knew enough of the seniors freshman year."

Kuvira gave Azula the finger and Azula laughed. The two started bickering back and forth, Asami seeming to tune them out. Korra did the same, turning her attention to the street.

Not too much later, Asami pulled up in front of West Temple High and looked at Korra, smiling. "Here we are, West Temple High. And with six minutes to spare."

"Thank you." Korra said as she got out of the car.

"No worries." Asami said. "Happy to help."

"I'll see you around, then." Korra said, looking down and blushing a bit.

"Oh, trust me. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow." Asami said.

With that she drove off and Korra watched as she disappeared around a corner, unable to keep the smile off her face.

...

Author's Note: Hopefully I won't change paths with this story, because I have a very clear idea of where I want it to go. Wish me luck, my friends! And, as always, I will see you in the next chapter! (Hope I have some Markiplier fans :D)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
